Blushingly Beautiful
by Pineapple.X
Summary: Hermione decide salir a pasear por la madriguera, los comentarios de Ginny no la dejaban concentrarse. Así que se escondió tras un árbol. Cómico, Fred tuvo la misma idea.


**Blushingly Beautiful**

_(Hermosamente sonrojada)_

Escrita por: **SadieDeth**

Traducida por: **Eliza (Yo)**

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia** 'Blushingly Beautiful'** de la escritora **'SadieDeth' **Todos los derechos a ella y a JK Rowling.

**Si alguien quiere leer el fic en su idioma original, aquí les dejo el Link**

**ht tp:/ fanfiction. net/s /6680643 /1/Blushingly_Beautiful**

**Se que debería estar actualizando las otras historias, pero... Me enamoré de este One - Shot. Espero les guste tanto como a mi. ¡Muchos saludos! **

* * *

><p>"Sabes, Hermione, creo que nunca te he visto sin un libro en las manos." Dijo Fred, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.<p>

"Que mal, ¿No? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Fred?"

"Te podría hacer la misma pregunta. La mayoría de las personas no se sientan solas en el frío."

"Estaba pensando. Necesitaba un poco de paz, ya sabes." Dijo Hermione "Adentro hay mucho ruido."

"¿Ginny no pudo mantener su boca cerrada por más de un minuto? ¿Te estaba hablando de Dean? ¿O de Harry?"

Hermione se rió un poco, desde que la guerra terminó que Ginny no hablaba de Dean "Harry." Le contestó "Harry es lo único que sale de su boca estos días." Iba a retomar su lectura cuando se volteó a mirar a Fred "Aun no me dices que haces aquí."

Fred se encogió de brazos "Vi una linda chica sentada sola. Quise acompañarla."

Hermione se sonrojó, sí estaba acostumbrada a los coqueteos sin sentido de Fred, pero por alguna razón, esta vez le parecía sincero "Oh."

"¿Acabo de hacer que Hermione Granger se sonrojase? ¡No creí que eso fuese posible!" Se rió suavemente Fred de su broma. Hermione pasaba casi la mitad de su tiempo sonrojada.

"Vamos, Fred." Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa "¿Te envió tu madre a alimentarme? Porque de verdad que he comido mucho hoy. Creo que con todos los pasteles que Molly me dio de comer hoy, tendré para una semana."

"Nunca dejaría que me usasen para eso. Mi mamá no sabe que estoy aquí. Me escape por la misma razón que tú. Necesitaba un poco de paz. Y En vez de eso, encuentro a una bella bruja sentada bajo mi árbol favorito. Aunque, de eso no me quejo." Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente.

"Nuestro árbol."

"Tú sí que te sonrojas." Le sonrió con ternura Fred.

Hermione asintió "No es agradable. La gente descubre fácilmente cuando estoy mintiendo, cuando estoy enojada o avergonzada. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy muy fácil de leer."

Fred asintió y se acercó más a Hermione "¿Así que no puedes mentir? Dime entonces, ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Te gustó el beso que nos dimos?"

Hermione suspiró y miró a Fred. En realidad ella no pensaba mucho en él, lo único que sabía era que él era muy inteligente, un muy buen inventor, gracioso, y claro, encantador. Pero no le diría eso.

"Creo que eres brillante."

"¿Sólo eso? ¿No que me encuentras extremadamente atractivo? ¿O qué pasas todo el día pensando en besarme?" Se puso una mano en el corazón "Me dolió eso, Mione."

Ella rió un poco y se sonrojó nuevamente.

"¡Así que si crees que soy increíblemente atractivo! ¡Y pasas todo el día pensando en besarme!" Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

"No… me malinterpretas-"

"¿Sólo atractivo? Puedo vivir con eso." Dejó de sonreír y le acarició la mejilla.

"Siempre me he preguntado que se sentirá besarte nuevamente-" Sonrojándose nuevamente, Hermione se acercó más a Fred, con la esperanza de ser besada por el gemelo.

"Hermione, hace mucho frío… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Ginny a su mejor amiga al verla sentada bajo el árbol muerto y con un sonrojo enorme en su cara.

"Fred me estaba… oh" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Mione… tú lo sabes, él ya no está aquí. Él murió, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?"

"Sí, claro que lo sé. Estaba soñando… vamos, entremos a la casa."

"Sí, esa es una buena idea"

Mientras Ginny guiaba a su amiga a la casa, Hermione no pudo evitar voltearse a mirar _su _árbol, y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, pudo haber jurado ver una cabeza pelirroja lanzándole un beso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¡Les dije que era lindo!<p> 


End file.
